


Heaven's Ball- Whirlwind of Emotions

by theatergal33



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ball drama, F/M, sex and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergal33/pseuds/theatergal33
Summary: This is something that happened during S1E10 of HS, "The Ball." Adi meets Lina, a redheaded demon-girl who wants only one thing. How will he react, and what will he do once she makes her intentions clear? Read to find out!
Relationships: Forbidden love-relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Heaven's Ball- Whirlwind of Emotions

“What do you say we get away for a little while?”  
Adi had seen the red headed demon-girl in passing, but he didn’t know anything about her other than her name. Lina was obviously drunk. Her dark eyes were glazed over, yet her heart-shaped face held raw, intense desire. Adi knew he was drunk too, but he didn’t care. It was rare for any student not to be inebriated by now.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
She grinned at the arousal in his voice and grabbed the other demon by the hand, pulling Adi down the corridor and into a dorm room. The demon-girl yanked the door closed behind them. As soon as the latch clicked, Lina turned towards Adi, grabbed him by the waist, and pressed him against the wall.  
“I think you can guess what I have planned, clever little devil.”  
Her words were low and seductive. Adi could feel her body trembling against his like a predator ready to pounce. She released him slightly, undoing her tight, short black dress and throwing it away like a rag.  
“That’s a terrible pick-up line, you know,” Adi teased.  
“Oh, fuck off.”  
Lina reached towards the male demon, hoping to undress him, but Adi returned her hands to his waist.  
“Not so fast, baby. Be a good girl.”  
One of her naughty hands squeezed Adi by the butt, and he was unable to hold back a gasp. She was so close he could smell the alcohol radiating from her pores. Lina traced a finger down his face, just barely restraining herself.  
“I’ve been wanting to do it with you for so long. Though, I never knew what you saw in that weak little angel…”  
Those words, so casually spoken, penetrated the fog of Glift in Adi’s mind as sharply as a blade. It was like she’d kicked him in the stomach. All of a sudden, Adi wasn’t seeing her anymore, but Sammy the night the two had sex for the first time.  
“I want you. It’s forbidden, but demons never care about rules, do they?”  
“You’re hot.”  
“No. I’m just in love.”  
Is that what other demons thought of Sammy? Adi thought. And now they pretend he didn’t exist because he was an angel!  
His wrists tightened on Lina’s arms, and the demon-girl cried out in pain. She screamed in fear, “AH! Let go of me!”  
Finally, Lina had revealed her true nature. It was ugly because somehow, Adi had expected it. Now he knew exactly what students at the academy thought of anyone who dared to be different or love who they wanted, even if they were constantly terrified of being caught! Before Adi could stop himself, he shoved Lina away from him. She fell on the floor, a look of surprise and anger darkening her features.   
“So that’s your opinion of angels?”  
Adi meant to shout it, but the words came out disturbingly calm. His voice was shaking with barely suppressed anger.  
“You think they’re weak and worthless, and my beloved-” Adi suddenly felt like he would cry, and he bit on the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.  
“You think my beloved one didn’t deserve me, but I didn’t deserve him.”  
“You’re a traitor to all demons!” Lina spat, baring her teeth like a feral animal. She almost looked like she was sorry for the harsh words, but pride did not allow her to back down.  
“So that’s what you believe.”  
Adi knelt down so they were eye to eye. Lina couldn’t look away from the intense glare in his emerald green eyes.  
“At least I’m not someone who tries to fuck another student as a fling. You can have sex with anyone else, but not me. I’m not the one who’s weak or a coward, Lina. You are.”  
Adi turned on his heel and left the demon-girl’s room. When he closed the door, he heard Lina’s screaming obscenities and other students’ raucous laughter. He ran down the corridor that led to the ballroom, going to find Vanessa and Mimi, the latter of which was his date tonight. They were the only people who really cared about him. Suddenly Sammy’s face permeated Adi’s mind with such sharp clarity, it hurt. What would he say if he could see the demon now?  
Adi’s heart hurt. Embarrassed and ashamed, he hastily wiped away the tears glistening in his eyes.  
Sammy, he thought. My angel, forgive me.


End file.
